onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Replacement
Replacement is the tenth episode of The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals, and the first season finale. It is a longer, more story orientated episode and introduced the new characters Myto, Katron and Krone, as well as reintroducing Pyrex. Episode Synopsis For the full episode, click here. The episode begins in Onipex's Apartment, with Jevik looking at a moldy pizza on the table. After admitting that switching off his fridge wasn't a good idea, Onipex walked inside to get a Kolhii stick. He tried talking to Onipex, asking him if he was wondering why he was in his apartment, and Jevik is shocked to learn that Onipex did not care if he was. Jevik then asked where was going, to which Onipex answered that he was going to hang out with Myto, and explained that he recently moved into apartment 6D. Onipex then told Jevik that he and Myto were going to No Man's Land to play Kolhii before going, leaving Jevik in an enraged state. At No Man's Land, Myto was telling Onipex that Kolhii really isn't that hard, to which Onipex thanks him for explaining the game. Krone asked no one in particular if Rahi married before Myto interrupted, introducing the group to Onipex and vice versa. Onipex actually recognized Pyrex out of the group, stating that he broke into his apartment two months ago, though Pyrex didn't seem to be paying attention, instead admiring his reflection. They divide the teams, Katron being left out of the game, and Myto states that he brought Mexican Prune Puffs to eat before playing. Meanwhile, Jevik is spying on the group, noticing that he and Myto both wear the same Kanohi mask. Jevik then sneaked around, slightly beat up Onipex, and dragged him behind a plant. Onipex wondered what Jevik was doing, and the Po-Matoran asked if he was trying to replace him with Myto. Krone is wondering why there was a "talking bush" when Onipex told Jevik that they weren't actually friends, thus nullifying a need to replace him. Onipex finally walked out from behind the plant, Krone asking what he was doing behind it. Onipex, not knowing what to tell him, stated that it was time to play Kolhii. During the game, Jevik appears in front of Krone, demanding that he get all the information he knows on Myto. Krone didn't know what to tell him, causing Jevik to beat him up, and Myto notices this. He asks what Jevik is doing, though Jevik doesn't wish to tell him. He then asks Onipex to back him up, though he states that he didn't know Jevik when Myto asked. Jevik then admitted that Onipex was his best friend, no matter how much he denied it, and that he puts LSD in his coffee. Myto then asked if Jevik was jealous of him, to which he replied with "Yes, entirely." Jevik then decided that Onipex should decide who was his best friend, though he hastily chose Myto over Jevik. Jevik, now depressed, was about to go and slit his wrists, when Myto stopped him, realizing that he was breaking up the "strong friendship" between Onipex and Jevik. Onipex attempted to convince Myto that they weren't friends, but failed, leaving the two to themselves. Pyrex is wondering what happened, while Onipex told Jevik that he was stupid (though he replied, saying that, "the doctor says it's an aneurism"). Onipex wants to kill Jevik now, though the Po-Matoran replied that he would give Onipex a hug. The episode ends with Onipex yelling "GET OFF OF ME!" to Jevik off-screen. Characters Major Characters *Onipex *Jevik *Myto *Krone *Pyrex Minor Characters *Katron *Garen Voice Actors *IBIONICLE *Ids5621 *TheGreenCrusader15 *ChickenBond2 *Jampot Animations Trivia *Ids5621 found that the episode did not live up to his perceived quality of the script, and thus finds it one of his most disappointing episodes. *It is the first episode to be uploaded in high definition. *Garen can actually be seen in the episode lying in a dumpster at No Man's Land. Continuity *This episode is the debut of many significant recurring characters, as well as reintroducing Pyrex. *The episode is the debut of Katron's "Come on!" gag, yelling it after being kicked off Myto's team. *Onipex confirms that Episode 1 takes place a few months before. *The ending of the episode is somewhat mirrored in the second season episode Aliki. Goofs *In Episode 1, Onipex claims there are no windows in his apartment. However, in the living area here, a window is visible. Category:Episodes Category:Season One